1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus for limiting the side sway of a fifth wheel recreational trailer when the trailer is not being supported by a towing vehicle.
Fifth wheel trailers are supported, when under tow, by a conventional single or dual axle under the back end of the trailer and, under the front end, by a framework in the bed of a pickup truck. The front end of the trailer is a relatively large cantilevered overhang, under which is the fifth wheel strike plate and towing pin. In order to detach the trailer from the pickup, the trailer body is provided with a built-in leg at each forward corner of the full trailer body, just behind the point where the cantilevered overhang begins. These built-in legs are interconnected, and are provided with a jacking arrangement, so that a crank may be inserted into a receptacle in the side of the trailer body, and the legs cranked down to contact the ground. Each of the legs is provided with a series of holes and pins, so that the legs can be adjusted for differing lengths to accommodate uneven ground. When the legs are cranked down to contact the ground, they are cranked further to raise the towing pin and strike plate off the pickup towing structure, and the truck is driven away. The level of the trailer is adjusted by cranking the legs up or down as necessary. The object, of course, is to have the trailer body as level as reasonably possible, for comfortable use of the trailer as living quarters, however temporary. In practice, most, if not all, users of fifth wheel trailers carry one or more planks to place under a rear tire, or under one of the front legs, or both, depending on the unevenness of the ground. Even so, when a trailer is level, as determined by observing the spirit levels attached to the sides and front of the trailer body, fifth wheel trailers are subject to considerable yawing motion when parked, caused by wind forces acting on the overhang forming a moment arm around the front legs, and by lateral forces caused by people moving about inside the trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
The apparatus that is perhaps the most widely used manufactured device for stabilizing fifth wheel trailers, at least in the geographic area where the inventor of the apparatus of this specification resides, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,362 of Raetz. Raetz discloses a compensator structure which cooperates with the trailer towing pin and strike plate, and which is supported by pivoted legs connected to each other by a tensioning device. The tensioning device draws the legs toward one another, forcing the compensator upward, to take the weight of the front end of the trailer, and achieve a level situation. Each leg has a bolted pivot shoe to adapt the device to uneven ground.
A device for support and stabilization of conventional trailers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,092. That patent discloses individual legs which are clamped to the trailer frame and towing tongue, and which may be adjusted to any of several lengths by adjustment of a toggle arm. It would appear that the function of the support system is to raise the trailer up off its regular spring suspension system.